Careless Whisper
by tbm92
Summary: "There she was again, in his mind, in his thoughts, in his fantasies of another life. A life where he could be hers and she could proudly call herself his." BlossomxBrick oneshot.


**So this is a oneshot I got inspired to write while listening to "Careless Whisper" by George Michael. This isn't the continuation of "Yours" and "Mine" I had hoped to have at least a paragraph of by now but it seems I have been completely blocked on that and all of my other incomplete fics. I have been working on MSB for **_**weeks**_** now... **_**WEEKS!**_** I have written 3k+ words on that and I still can't seem to get anywhere with that chapter. Anyway, hopefully this oneshot helps to get some writing going into my system again.**

**Ps: The italics are some of the lyrics in the song :) if you want to hear the song while reading the fic might help set the mood ;) just kidding *late night writing***

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fan made attempt of a story belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Careless Whisper**

He stared down at his glass as the music blasted and the people before him pretended his absence and tried to have a good time. His brothers where definitely achieving that goal and each were socializing with very gorgeous women, Butch, being his greedy self, had one girl in each arm while Boomer, being his idiotic self, was focusing on just one.

Brick, on the other hand, was too busy submerged in his own thoughts to pay attention to anything or anyone in the world. He frowned in disappointment leaving a sour taste in his mouth realizing his life-long mission had been fulfilled and he didn't have a 'next plan' for his life. He also realized that he didn't feel nearly as joyful as he thought he would. He thought he would at least feel satisfied after fulfilling his only mission and goal in life of destroying _her_, but that wasn't the case. His plan had backfired and now he was left feeling empty like the glass he had been holding for the past hour.

He had come back, along with his brothers, pretending to have changed, pretending he was good, or at least trying to be good, and specially pretending to be her friend. The plan was to gain her trust, to make her believe his every word, his every lie, earn her respect and even help her destroy some monsters and keep peace in Townsville. She wouldn't doubt him after that, and she hadn't, he could move around the city freely without her questioning his every move.

Big mistake.

After earning her trust, and after preparing the villains for the big day, him and his brothers attacked them from behind and they, _she_, never saw it coming. He never thought the smart, prefect leader Blossom would fall for something as stupid as that. Even _he_ had doubted the possibilities of that plan working, but the feminine crustacean had been right; she fell for it. Against her sense of survival and better judgement, she had trusted him and against _his_ own sense of survival and better judgement, he had trusted her.

He chuckled at his own disbelief, still after two years of them taking over the world he couldn't believe _she_, Blossom freaking Utonium, had been so naïve and had trusted _him._ She had let him roam the city however he had pleased, she had let him off the hook of wearing the stupid bracelets that made him and his brothers powerless, she had let him into her high school life and circle of _friends_... they had even gone to prom together!

Brick bitterly remembered that night as if it were yesterday. Blossom had redefined the meaning of the word 'flawless' that night, and he remembered her every detail because her beautiful figure had literally taken his breath away burning her image into his brain. Her short peach strapless dress accentuated every curve of her body wonderfully, her long auburn locks had been curled resting gracefully on her shoulders and a soft layer of makeup glazed over her facial features making her glow. He, against his better judgement, had taken special notice of her coral lips, so full and soft-looking, which were tempting him to do the unthinkable.

Brick remembered how she sat awkwardly beside him as their siblings had made their way to the dance floor with their respective dates. She had stayed back, rejecting every bloke that asked for a dance with a sweet smile on her face trying to be as kind as possible. He couldn't help but enjoy the look of disappointment and embarrassment on every single one of those idiots who had dared to ask her, but his stomach twirled when her eyes shone expectantly when she looked at him right after each rejection.

At first he didn't understand her motives, but then he noticed her hand twitching slightly when he placed his on the table inches away from hers. He smiled when he saw a soft blush take over her cheeks, and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, certainly enjoying his victory over the other guys who had tried or were planning to try and ask her for a dance. Although, in all honesty, he had never felt so nervous in his entire life.

_"I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor..."_

She could've pulled her hand away, she could've smiled at him, like she had smiled at all those other guys, and kindly tell him she wasn't interested. He felt his hand sweating and hoped she couldn't feel that as his fingers entwined with hers. The dance floor hadn't seem so far away from where they had been sitting, but he was certainly enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

When they finally got to the dance floor, he placed his hands on her waist and started swaying them to the rhythm of a slow song. She looked at him in shock, she bit her bottom lip and looked away as her cheeks turned a deeper red. He smiled and softly caressed one of her cheeks with his knuckles making her eyes widen in surprise blushing even more. He smiled again, more like he hadn't even stopped smiling, and placed his forehead against hers boring his eyes into hers as she placed her hands on his shoulders and danced the night away with him.

He chuckled pulling himself out of his worthless memories right on time to see a petite gal approach him with a flirtatious smile. She introduced herself, which was pointless to Brick since he didn't plan on seeing this girl long enough to need to remember her name, one of her hands started playing with her brunette locks as her teeth dug down her bottom lip inviting him to a dance. He only smirked at the girl deciding he needed to distract himself and followed her to the dance floor.

She placed her arms around his neck and he chuckled at the way she bit her lip in an attempt to seduce him. She was another one of those bimbos that had tried to gain power and status by scoring with him or his brothers. Those stupid girls thought they would receive certain privileges or special treatment for being on the boys' good side, but they were constantly and consistently disappointed. Of course, that didn't mean they wouldn't take advantage of their desperation or stupidity and enjoy themselves.

Unfortunately for Brick, the moment he got on a dance floor he would remember _her_, her bright pink eyes staring at him, her flushed cheeks and luscious lips carving themselves in his memory. He would compare his current dance partner to her and they would all fall short, and so did his interest for them after that.

_"Guilty feet have got no rhythm..."_

Brick snorted at the girl unwrapping her hands off his neck as his crimson eyes looked mockingly at her, making sure he let her know she had been a waste of his time. He walked out of the club leaving the poor girl feeling rejected. He didn't care, he never cared, and the girl he actually cared about wasn't there. She would never be there, it had been his duty and mission to make sure that was the case. The plan had worked but at a high price to pay. He had gotten used to her presence, to her annoying know-it-all lectures, to her flushing cheeks every time she caught him looking at her. Most of all, he missed her smile. He missed _her_ smiling at _him. _He specially missed the feel of her lips on his.

The DJ had announced the last slow song of the night and Blossom had decided to dance it with him. He smiled for the thousandth time and placed his hands on her waist again, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body fully against his and making the space between them almost non-existent. He could've stepped back, he could've unwrapped her arms, he could've done so many things! But instead, against his better judgement, he pressed his lips against hers.

He had wanted to do that for months, and it was until his lips were moving softly against hers that he realized this was what the turmoil in his insides meant. He hadn't let himself feel anything for anyone, but one morning that Blossom had met him in the library to help him with his advanced calculus homework, he found her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her slightly puckered brow, the frustration in her eyes and the way her hair was tied in a messy bun took his breath away, almost like she had that night.

Blossom was getting exasperated with an equation from advance calculus and he had actually enjoyed letting her see his solution. Her brow had puckered even more and she had gotten some pen marks on her face when she cleaned her forehead studying his answer. Her eyes lit up when she saw her mistake in his paper and quickly pulled out another paper to use his approach. Brick had thought about telling her she had pen marks but he found that surprisingly adorable. He quickly squashed those thoughts away and let her know in a rather crude way that she looked like a clown.

_"Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend..."_

Now, she was looking as lovely as ever, his arms had a firm hold of her waist, her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, and their lips were tenderly testing each other. A dream come true and an obstacle to the plan at the same time. He knew this couldn't last forever, but he was going to make it last as long as he could.

"I love you..." she whispered when they pulled away from that breathtaking kiss.

He stood in shock, unsure of what to say of her sudden confession. She had given him a deadly blow without even knowing she had done so. Those words had remained in his memories and echoed in his head in lonely nights like this. Her soft lips remained on his like the caress of a ghostly memory and no matter what he did or who he kissed, they remained intact in his memory teasing his wishes for more. Her words and her lips and the memory of that night overall were ruining his nights of fun; they were ruining his life overall.

She had covered her mouth, as if trying to take the words back, while her cheeks blushed furiously. He smiled and whispered his reply, his traitorous mouth repeating her words echoing his feelings for her and kissing her soft lips with more authority knowing she was his.

_"I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given..." _

Prom had been the last night they had been in front of each other as friends, the next time they saw each other, he made her his worst nemesis. She had been shocked, to say the least, when his brothers and him freed all the villains from Townsville's Penitentiary. She had tried to stop him, but she didn't fight him, the confusion that was very clear in her eyes kept her from doing so.

He couldn't blame her though, he was very confused himself, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go on with this. But he was the leader, he was the cold-hearted one, the one with impeccable concentration, which meant he couldn't allow himself to make mistakes or to take anything back. Not when they were this close to achieve their dreams.

"You could've been a good citizen," she panted, hurt shinning bright in her eyes.

"I wasn't born to do that, _babe_," he bit out sneering at her.

"You could change that," she said, she made the mistake of letting hope escape with her words, "You can still stop this! We can still be-"

"What? _Friends_?" He sneered again, his eyes mocking as whatever hope she had was crushed. "In case you haven't noticed yet I was _acting_, even a blind hag could see that!"

Blossom's fury could be felt miles away and she launched against him. Brick fought her with all his might and she fought him back against her will. She questioned his earlier actions, and his current ones, and called his bluff, at least the one where he had pretended to be her friend. He bitterly discovered he hadn't been pretending for months. That kiss had been real to him, and now she threw in his face how meaningless it was now that she saw his true colors. He narrowed his eyes at her and used every single inch of his body to destroy her, considering he meant nothing to her, he shouldn't bother and care for her then.

It wasn't hard to pretend that he hated her, because in fact he did hate her. He hated her for showing him a world that wasn't his, a life he couldn't live, a love he couldn't have. It had been his fault though, he had allowed himself to believe he could live a different life. He blamed no one else but himself.

Blossom used her ice breath and actually managed to catch his lower body and hold him in place for a moment as a pink energy ball appeared in her hand. "Last chance, Brick! Stop this! Please... I don't want to fight you anymore..."

He felt a stab in his heart, but he somehow managed to smirk, "And here I thought you didn't make any mistakes, _Blossom._"

He shot an energy ball of his own to the ground creating a fissure making Blossom having to fly to not be hit by the large rocks. They continued fighting until they were bruised up and panting, grasping for air as every new blow was sloppier and less powerful, at least Blossom's were. She wasn't going to last any longer, Brick noted bitterly, and it was best to end this as fast as possible, before he caused her any more pain, or worse and actually let her go alive. So, grabbing her exhausted body, he released an energy ball directly into her stomach making her screech in pain to then become silent.

He let her lifeless body fall on the ground and made his way back to Mojo's headquarters, feeling a bitter black hole grow into his body.

_"We could have been so good together, we could have made this dance forever..."_

When the dance had ended, he decided he didn't want the night to end just yet. Instead of driving her home, like he should have, he took her for a walk in the park. He took his blazer off and placed it on her shoulders as they strolled by the lake holding her hand, feeling as nervous as he had before. He was actually surprised Blossom 'Mrs. Get me home on time and Don't do anything that's gonna get me in trouble' Utonium had agreed to something so 'outside the box' with _him_,and he had discovered he had no real reason to have her there other than spend a little more time by her side. At least before he betrayed her.

"I never thought I would be here with you," she said looking away from him, and even in the darkness he could see her blushing features.

"Me either," he confessed, looking away trying to hide his own nervousness.

"Now you know how I feel about..." she trailed off taking a deep breath, "what... what does that make..." he arched an eyebrow expectantly, using her pauses to think about a good answer for this inevitable question, "what does that make... _us_?"

He looked down at her, boring his eyes into hers and believing for a moment that they could actually have a future together and actually be an '_us._' "I don't know what it makes _us_," she looked down disappointed, he grabbed her chin with his fingers and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "But I _do_ know it makes _me_ the happiest guy on the planet."

He bit his tongue feeling he might have gone a little too over the top with that last statement. He wasn't the lovey dovey type and he went with what he thought the sentimental Boomer would say, it worked for him after all, but it definitely made Brick feel weezy and lame on the inside. Of course, those feelings were replaced by different ones when her eyes lit up and flashed him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a warm embrace, pretending this could last more than a few minutes.

Now he walked the lonely streets at night, waiting for himself to wake up from this dream, or her coming back from the darkness. A part of him wished she wasn't dead, a part of him wanted her to be hidden away, planning her revenge, ready to attack him, ready to face him.

He wanted another chance to talk to her, to tell her what had happened, to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her how much she had meant to him, maybe that would ease the weight on his shoulders, and after letting it all out maybe he could enjoy taking over the world. Boomer and Butch seemed to be doing a good job at that and they had spent as much time with their counterparts as he had. He snorted at himself, he was sure his brothers hadn't made the same mistake he had and didn't let them under their skin like Blossom was under his.

He got into his apartment, the one he had apart from his room in Mojo's Manor and the one he used when he didn't feel like dealing with the monkey, and set his keys on the coffee table. He hadn't paid attention into decorating the place, since he didn't spend much time here, but he was proud and refused to not have the most expensive designer decorate the place.

The rooms were very spacious and luxuriously decorated. The apartment had only one bedroom, but it also had a large dining room, a gourmet kitchen, and a Parisian-style terrace. Almost all the furniture pieces from the apartment had been custom designed by Cecotti Collezioni. Also, the walls, flooring and some of the doors were made of imported stone and wood. The apartment was also decorated with some of the original works of Japanese artist Hiroshi Senju. He smirked proudly knowing this apartment was the best and could only be owned by the best.

He had actually wanted to show it to her when he first got it. He knew the art appreciator in her would love the Senju pieces, and he knew she would love a sophisticated dinner on the terrace accompanied by the moonlight. He shook his head taking his shoes off and dumping them on a random spot on the floor throwing himself on the sofa.

There she was again, in his mind, in his thoughts, in his fantasies of another life. A life where he could be hers and she could proudly call herself his. No matter what decision he made about his personal life, he would always consider her opinion even though it didn't matter. He pretended she was still in his life. He imagined her roaming his apartment as if it was hers, moving things, keeping the place intact. He had particularly imaginedher _with_ him in his jacuzzi, on his bed, or right about anywhere, wearing nothing but his favorite button up shirt. He imagined she was asleep in the other room waiting for him to get home to her. That life was never going to happen, not anymore anyway. Not with her dead.

He pushed himself out of the couch and, taking his shirt off and dropping it on the floor, he walked to his room, ready to face his loneliness once again. He opened the door and found her lovely frame sitting on his bed looking at him with hatred in her eyes.

She stood up and walked towards him, an icy smile on her face, "Hello Brick."

He smiled, showing perfect white teeth, his crimson eyes studying her lovely features, "Blossom, lovely to see you here."

"You didn't think that was going to kill me, did you?" her eyes stared coldly at him as every single one of her words dripped with venom.

"I was kind of hoping it hadn't," he said wrapping his arms around the girl and closed his eyes taking as much of her in before she disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone again. He laughed at his own stupidity and threw himself on his bed, letting sleep take him away, as she assaulted his dreams like she had done every single night for the past two years.

_"So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you..."_

_**The End...**_

**Update: So I edited this chapter on August 5th to add some things that hopefully made it better :D I hope I didn't make Brick too out of character. It's hard to write from a guy's point of view.  
**

**So I guess this was some type of songfic, no?**

**I rushed the last part, like I usually do, but I'll be back and I'll fix everything I need to fix, but bear with me for now :D**

**So, long time ago I wrote a fic where the boys came back pretending to have changed and betrayed the girls and took over the world. I deleted it because I didn't like my writing style then and I had no plot for it anymore. So this is some of that I guess, I just wanted to explore Brick feeling 'guilt' kind of... Anyway I hope you guys liked it :) tell me what you think in the reviews.**

_**Take Care Everyone!**_


End file.
